Often raw Internet of Things (IoT) data streams are sent at high volumes (e.g., in their entirety) to the cloud for processing. This data is often received at high frequency rates (e.g., in milliseconds or higher). However, it is impractical to send all the data to cloud storage due to, for example, bandwidth capacity limits and intermittent connectivity. Such an approach does not scale and is cost prohibitive even if bandwidth exists. Moreover, decisions based on sensor data must often be made in real-time, such that data is processed instantly and securely at the edge of the network, without a roundtrip to the cloud.
Therefore, more intelligence is needed at the edge to manage the rate at which IoT sensor data is sent to the cloud.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.